


Banana Peel

by Catussnake



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catussnake/pseuds/Catussnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Alert isn't always the brightest bot in the world, but that's OK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Peel

Inferno stopped working and looked up as Red Alert walked into the room. He squinted and took a closer look. Red seemed to be wearing some sort of tiny yellow rag on top of his head.

"Uh, Red, what is that on yer head?" Inferno asked slowly.

"Oh, Inferno—do you like it?" replied Red, smiling. "It's an organic hat the twins gave to me. Apparently it's the very latest in local fashion."

"Aw, Red," sighed Inferno. "That's no hat. That's nothin' but a banana peel." 

Red's smile vanished. 

"Come on, Red, you know better than to trust those two troublemakers. Why'd ya let them trick ya like that?"

Red scowled, the sirens on top of his head glowing slightly. "Those little… I should've known," he growled. "I should've known, but… they said… oh, Inferno, I'm such a fool."

Inferno shrugged and patted Red comfortingly. "Aw, come on now, Red, it ain't as bad as all that. What was it they said?"

Red stared at the floor, refusing to make eye contact. "Ehm… wellll... I—I'm aware of your interest in organic customs and… I, I thought—they—they said you would like it."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Oh," said Inferno, his face reddening slowly. 

Frowning, red-faced, and obviously terribly embarrassed, Red Alert looked up at Inferno. "You—you must think me a fool. I don't—"

"Naw," Inferno—his face at this point was a bright crimson—cut him off. He reached down and straightened the banana peel on top of Red's head. "It ain't all that bad, actually. In fact… I kinda like it." 

Red's blush deepened. His sirens were now bright blue and emitting a low crackling sound. "R…Really?"

"Really." Without warning, Inferno quickly leaned down and planted a kiss on the tip of Red Alert's nose. "I gotta get back ta work now, though."

As Inferno turned and walked back to his work console, Red reached up and placed his hand on his nose. He could feel heat radiating off his entire face and knew he must be blushing furiously. Despite this, he could not suppress an involuntary smile as his mind replayed what had just happened. 

Red Alert continued to wear the banana peel—and the smile—for the rest of the day.


End file.
